


Safe Haven

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5up Is Weak To Cuddles, And Fundy Exploits That, Basically, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft 5up (Video Blogging RFP), Soft Floris | Fundy (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cogchamp, i want more 5up tags pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: 5up is weak to his boyfriend's cuddles, and Fundy definitely knows and takes advantage of that fact.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Safe Haven

“You know I have to get up right?”

Fundy decided that question wasn’t worth a verbal response, only nuzzling his nose in closer to 5up’s neck. He’d slipped down a bit in his sleep, and had woken up to 5up’s chin resting barely above his head, light puffs of air making his ears stand up straight. Of course, Fundy had taken the opportunity to cuddle closer, feeling decidedly sleepy and content in his position. He was warm and safe, and so comfortable. 

“Fundyyyy-“

“Noooo,” He whined in return. He pressed closer than before if possible, a light grin threatening the edge of his lips. “Stay and cuddle.”

“Fundy,” 5up repeated in exasperation, though his arms tightened where they had looped behind his back. 5up was always a sucker for comfortable cuddles, and he had never been an early riser. “Tubbo’s coming to visit in an hour and I promised I’d give him pastries. I gotta get up-“

“No you don’t,” Fundy sing-songed. His tail curved over his thigh to settle on 5up’s leg as well. “You need to stay here with me.”

“I need to go,” 5up protested, weaker this time. He had yet to make any move to get up aside from the initial pull, and Fundy could swear that 5up’s hands were lightly tracing circles on his back rather than letting go. “I haven’t seen Tubbo in awhile. I miss him.”

“I miss you too!”

“Oh my god, Fundy- we are literally cuddling right now.”

Fundy paused in his complaining, letting out a little huff of amusement against 5up’s collar “I guess you have a point there.”

“Just a little bit, little bit,” 5up assured him. There was pressure against the top of his head, and he recognized the kiss a few seconds later. A rumble in his chest threatened to make itself audible, and after a moment Fundy let it. It might make 5up relax more after all. 

“I think we should stay here.”

“I think not, my good sir,” 5up giggled. He shifted his arms to hold tight for another moment- another moment of complete safety and security. Like the breathless awe from a sunset and the comfort of hot chocolate. “I can stay another minute though.”

“Longer than that,” Fundy argued. “Don’t you have another hour?”

“Until he gets here,” 5up reminded him. “I have to bake the pastries, and get dressed first.”

Fundy grumbled, holding on as tightly as he dared. Realistically, he knew there was no danger in waking up. He knew that 5up would be here tonight, settled with far too many blankets pilled on him. He knew that on off days 5up would ask him what he wanted for breakfast even though Fundy would always end up asking for pancakes- that he’d give the same fond smile and peck on the nose before getting up closer to lunch than they should’ve gotten up. Knew he would see 5up blush when Fundy complimented him or showed him a new build, knew he could listen to 5up ramble about an issue and listen to Fundy do the same.

He didn’t have to be afraid of losing his home again, even if some part of him hissed at the thought.

But all of the security in the world wouldn’t mean that Fundy didn’t want to soak up every possible moment with 5up he was allowed. To whine and try to convince 5up to stay in bed just a little longer, and he knew 5up did the same sometimes. It was how they were, they told each other when they wanted more time- no matter how much they’d already spent together. 

“What if you made the pastries with Tubbo?” Fundy offered on a whim. “So you could talk and bake together and then show him around while it’s in the oven?”

5up hummed under his breath, the vibrations shook his chest where Fundy still had his head. His back was beginning to ache a bit from hunching over so, but he didn’t move. “Okie, I like it.”

“Yay!” He cheered, his voice still fighting the effects of sleep. “Set an alarm for when you need to get up to change, though.”

A thankful peck was pressed to Funny’s ear, and he felt it flick and hit 5up’s nose. “Thank you, thank you.”

5up rolled over him a bit to grab his communicator and set the timer, Fundy tried to help stabilize him despite knowing it wouldn’t matter. After a moment, Fundy found himself staring openly at 5up’s face where they lay eye level. His eyes were hazel, and they reflected the rich green of his sleep shirt at the moment. He smiled fondly, reaching up to brush the bangs a bit back. This was everything he wanted right now.

He didn’t rush to fill the space, just letting their foreheads rest together and their minds wander. Mornings like these were rare- despite them living together. More often than not one would have to get up before the other for a project, leaving behind a note or a bit of food in the fridge. Or sometimes they would wake up and quickly hurry to take advantage of the day, they rarely took the time to just stay and be. 

5up hummed a bit, the beginning of some song he couldn’t remember the name of. He stopped after a moment, closed eyes crinkling around the edges from the smile that crept on his face. 

It was only a half-hour later that the alarm rung, startling Fundy enough to lurch his head backward. The instinct to not bonk their skulls together like the first time he’d been startled. 

5up groaned, burying his face in Funny’s chest in preparation. Fundy fought the urge to just turn it off and go back to before. Despite everything, they both liked it when Tubbo visited. And they needed to be awake for that at least.

“Good morning,” He teased. A kiss to the top of 5up’s head and he pushed against his shoulders a bit. His eyes were squinted now, a disgruntled frown present. “You know you have to get up.”

5up rolled his eyes, pushing to sit up and let the warm covers fall from his shoulders. Fundy got ups as well, grabbing two sweatshirts from the closet and handing one to 5up so he would actually get out of bed. “Thank you, my prince.”

He chuckled, pressing another kiss to 5up’s forehead before it disappeared in cloth. “Of course, of course.”

“When’s Tubbo getting here again?”

“He said he’d be here in about fifteen minutes,” 5up replied casually. “But I figured it’d be more like thirty.”

A knock sounded from the front door.

Fundy froze, hoping that he’d heard wrong- but one glance at 5up showed he hadn’t. 5up glared at him, still wearing an oversized sweatshirt and sweats. “I hate you.”

“Oh, would you look at that,” Fundy exclaimed, hurrying out of the room. “I’ll go get the door, dear. You take your time and get dressed. Love you, 5u- sweatheart.”

He closed the door behind him with a nervous chuckle, still feeling 5up’s glare through the wood. Next time he’d have to try and not keep 5up in bed he guessed.

He smiled to himself as he approached the door; it had been worth it.


End file.
